Serendipity
by FireFly88
Summary: AU: Two people lost in the after math of their own personal trials, seeking solitude from both their inward and outward worlds, decide to take a chance. They decide to confide in a stranger, to let everything go for one night just so they can feel nothing ... and everything ... Rated for consensual sex, minor language and drinking.


I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the series. I am simply borrowing them.

**This story is rated for consensual sexual content. You have been warned!**

**Convenience . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Come on InuYasha! I thought you were finally getting over this solitary moping phase!"

"I'm warning you Miroku, Lay. Off. Tonight!" InuYasha answered without looking up from his video game.

"No Way! I'm sick of this. You need to get out of this house my friend!"

"Not tonight!"

"Come on, I need my wingman back!"

"Take Kouga!"

"Seriously? He sucks as a wingman! He's too arrogant and self-centred ..."

"I heard that Miroku!" an angry voice shouted from somewhere out of sight.

"It's called MUTAL RESPECT man! A good wingman helps you get the girl! He doesn't weasel in and scare her off just as I'm about to seal the deal!"

"It's not my fault the ladies love me more!" Kouga responded in a confident and cocky sounding tone.

"Bull Shit! You couldn't catch a girl's attention if I gave you a net!"

"You bastard ... come down here and say that..."

"Oh Shut Up!" Miroku yelled as he spun around and kicked InuYasha's bedroom door shut reducing Kouga's yelling to an inaudible mumble. InuYasha couldn't help but shake his head and grin as he listened to his roommates' usual bickering.

"Seriously Miroku, I'm not interested tonight, now leave me alone!" InuYasha said before Miroku could start up again. Miroku let out a frustrated sigh before walking over and slumping down onto a beanbag chair next to InuYasha's bed.

"Look InuYasha ... I get it, I really do ... but it's been a year ..."

InuYasha didn't say anything but his hands faltered on the game controller.

"Come on ... Exams are finally finished, we made it through four years of this university crap! It's time to celebrate and live a little. I know that's what she would have wanted you to do ..." Miroku said leaning forwards. InuYasha turned and gave his friend a skeptical look.

"I'm not saying you need to go out and propose to the first girl you talk to! ... You just need to get out of this house and have a little fun!"

InuYasha just rolled his eyes.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Ok, Come on Kagome time to get up!" Sango said as she picked up a pillow and threw it at her friend.  
"Why ... I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome responded throwing the pillow back.

"We have spent the last two days eating ice cream and watching movies. Don't get me wrong, 'girl's weekend in' was fun but it's now Sunday and I've got to go to work tonight and I'm taking you with me!"

"What! I don't think I'm up for that tonight!"

"I don't give a crap! I'm not leaving you here by yourself to pout."

"I'm not pouting ... and even if I was I have every right to considering the circumstances!" Kagome huffed crossing her arms defiantly.

"You are gonna get up, you are gonna get yourself all dolled up and pretty and we're gonna go out and have some fun!" Sango continued ignoring her friend's comment.

"Oh come on Sango ..." Kagome groaned.

"I have to catch a train early tomorrow to get back home ..." she continued.

"So?" Sango said flopping down on the couch next to Kagome.

"So ... so ... so I don't want to go out."

"Come on!" Sango persisted.

"You're going to be working! I'll end up just sitting around by myself ..."

"As opposed to here where you'll be doing what instead?" Sango asked smiling at her friend sarcastically. Kagome said nothing as she flashed her friend an annoyed smirk.

"We can pick up Ayame! She's finally finished her exams so I'm sure she is just dyeing for a night out!" Sango continued. Kagome pulled her knees up against her chest, all she really wanted to do was sit on the couch and feel sorry for herself.

"Kagome, you can't sulk over that jerk forever. The best way to get back at him is to get out there and show the world you are a smart, awesome, confident woman and he was a looser for ever hurting you!"

"Sango I didn't even bring any clothes for going out ..."

"Well thankfully I have a closet full!" Sango answered with a knowing grin before disappearing towards her bedroom.

Kagome let out an unenthusiastic sigh as she turned back towards the TV. Sango's cat jumped up on the coffee table and gave Kagome a scrutinizing look as she flicked her tale.

"Mmrrrow ..."

"Oh be quiet!" Kagome said as she pulled a blanket up over her head in a feeble attempt to hide from the world.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Miroku and Kouga marched into the pub like two mythical hero's ready to conquer the world. They each rubbed their hands together as their hungry eyes surveyed the field before them. College girls of every height, body type, hair colour and major filled the room wall to wall. It looked like the end of exams, as well as the school year, had brought the students out in droves and you could bet anything every bar, pub and club from here right across town was just as full! Miroku did note that a daunting percentage of the girls seemed to already be accompanied by male companions but that just made the game more fun! All in all they had a promisingly prospective night ahead of them.

InuYasha wondered through the door just behind Miroku and Kouga. His sensitive hanyou nose and ears were immediately overwhelmed by the vast array of smells and the raucous sounds of so many voices mixed with the loud music. This used to be InuYasha's scene every weekend, and a good many weeknights, but after more than a year's furlough it was a bit of a shock to his senses.

"See InuYasha, just look at all this potential!" Kouga said as he gave his friend a reassuring slap on the back before darting off after a couple of pretty girls. Miroku and InuYasha exchanged knowing looks,

"Just think ... someday he's going to build bridges!" InuYasha said unable to hold back a laugh. Miroku laughed as well,

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink!" Miroku said as he moved towards the bar. InuYasha let out a long sigh. He supposed as long as he was there he might as well try to enjoy the night.

Together they made their way through the crowd of people, greeting friends and hollering "Hello"s to various people as they went. It had been a while since the last time InuYasha had been out for a night with his friends, so many of them were surprised to see him. InuYasha just grinned and waved and kept moving through the crowds following Miroku.

As they reached the nearest end of the bar, Miroku suddenly came to a halt almost causing InuYasha to run straight into him.

"What the hell Miroku?!" InuYasha asked as he narrowly avoided knocking a pitcher of beer out of a waitress's hand as she walked by.

"Oh! ... well well well, look who is here tonight!" Miroku said fixing his gaze towards the far end of the bar. InuYasha watched as a sly grin turned up the corners of Miroku's mouth. Curious, InuYasha followed his friends gaze until he found what he was starring at.

"Oh for the love of god!" InuYasha groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Miroku said not taking his eyes off his desired prize.

"It's Sango!" InuYasha answered.

"Ya!"

"Miroku you have been trying relentlessly for what ... three years? to get Sango to go out with you?" InuYasha asked.

"Three and a half ..." Miroku corrected waving his finger absent mindedly in his friend's direction.

"Right ... and you've never gotten more than a slap in the face ... what makes you think this time will be any different." InuYasha asked.

"Schools over. We're graduating! It's her last chance to have me!" Miroku answered in a tone that sincerely seemed to imply he believed what he was saying. InuYasha rolled his eyes again, than he caught sight of another girl at the very end of the bar. He didn't recognise her but she was taking with Sango like they were friends. She looked to be about the same age as Sango, so she was likely a student. She had long dark shiny hair that flowed in gentle waves around her face and over her shoulders and bangs that moved wispily across her face when she moved her head. Her skin looked smooth and perfect and, despite the cold winter months they were emerging from, still held that sun kissed glow of summer. She was wearing a fitted green shirt with loose sleeves that billowed elegantly over her shoulders and stopped just above her elbow. The shirt tastefully showed off her slim figure and when she leaned forwards towards the bar InuYasha found his eyes couldn't help but admire the gentle bounce of her breasts as she laughed. Suddenly she turned and their eyes met for the briefest moment. Her eyes were a rich marbled brown. Even from across the room InuYasha could make out each defined shade ranging from warm caramel to velvety dark chocolate. As soon as InuYasha realised he was staring he quickly averted his eyes and actually felt himself blush. Had his social talents really waned so much during his yearlong sabbatical from the bar scene?

"Come on Sango's working the other end of the bar..." Miroku suddenly said before dashing away through the crowd. InuYasha hung his head knowing exactly where this would end but all the same he dutifully followed after his friend.

"Here, Kagome ... On the house!" Sango announced as she appeared in front of Kagome with a martini.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome laughed.

"Is this the next step in my recovery? You get me so drunk that I can't remember old what's his name?" Kagome continued with a sarcastic smirk before she took a sip from the drink. Sango grinned,

"Of course! And with any luck I'll have you out dancing with the first cute guy I can attach you to!" Sango answered.

"Forget it!" Kagome responded with a defiant stare.

"Men are pigs! Not worth the trouble ..." Kagome continued gulping down the rest of her drink before leaning forwards and placing her glass back on the bar.

"True, but they're still just so much fun to play with!" Sango said biting her lip as if imagining some rare delicacy before grabbing Kagome's glass and replacing it with another full one.

A week ago Kagome would have agreed with Sango without a second's hesitation. Tonight, however, every man was just another potential heart break. Kagome twirled her glass between her fingers as she looked around at the young people enjoying the night. Men and women enjoying each other's company everywhere she looked but all she could think of was whether or not it was fake. Whether the person they thought they were going home with would still be the same person they saw when they woke up with the next morning. Or maybe she was the only one gullible enough to be fooled.

"Oh no ..." Sango suddenly said making Kagome look up. The smile on Sango's face had melted into a frown and her shoulders sunk with obvious disappointment.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku is here ... well my night just became a whole lot more annoying." Sango answered as she leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"THEE Miroku?" Kagome asked with a laugh. Kagome had heard endless stories over the years about the crazy groups of engineers and all the madness they seems to constantly be involved in. It seemed the infamous Miroku and his cohorts always seemed to be at the forefront of Sango's rants. Kagome smiled as she turned to try and pick him out of the crowd of faces. Kagome knew deep down Sango was really attracted to Miroku but she was just too stubborn and proud to ever admit it.

As Kagome scanned the crowd she suddenly stopped. A splash of white and gold caught her attention and all at once she found herself starring into a pair of golden eyes. They weren't human eyes. They seemed primal somehow, predatory even. Their vivid translucent colour captured the light of the room making them almost glow from within. Kagome barely had time to admire their stunning colour when they disappeared. Kagome blinked refocusing her eyes on a broader scale. The owner of the eyes was a guy who looked to be in his early twenties and it wasn't just his eyes that stood out. He had long pure white hair that cascaded down his back in a dramatic contrast to the deep burgundy coloured shirt he was wearing. On the top of his head sat two white triangular ears that resembled those of a dog. Kagome knew that from his appearance most people would assume he was a demon but as he moved off, disappearing into the wall of people Kagome was certain he was actually a hanyou.

Even as a child Kagome had always had the ability to see the auras around people and demons. Each was distinct and could be affected by the person's mood and personality. This guy's aura was a turbulent ever changing torrent of energy, continuously clashing and settling around him in an unpredictable storm. The sheer amount of energy made reading him difficult but the clashing forces of the human and demon parentages he came from was unmistakable.

Demon's and humans had a rocky history at best, but in the past couple century's relations between the two parties had become considerably more diplomatic. They now existed side by side throughout all areas of life. Hanyou's were an enigma that were not common but had grown to be accepted by society for the most part. There were still some fanatic groups who believed the offspring of demons and humans' was a tainting of the species, but these groups were rare now days. Still if a hanyou could pass themselves off as human or demon instead of a hanyou then they usually did.

"Good evening ladies!" a silky voice said from over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned quickly towards the voice wondering who was testing his fate when Sango put her hands down on the bar and addressed him,

"Miroku I swear, stay out of my way tonight!" Sango said trying to sound as if she were bored of him already.

"Aw no faith?"

"None what so ever!" Sango stated bluntly

"I just want to order a drink!" Miroku said trying to seem as sincere as possible but the smirk that sneaked onto his face made all his efforts in vain.

"Fine what'll it be?" Sango asked trying to keep the conversation strictly business.

"We'll take two shots of whiskey and two beers Please!" Miroku said already pulling the money, including a very generous tip, from his pocket. Sango rolled her eyes as she started pulling bottles from behind the bar.

"Who are you trying to get drunk tonight?" Sango asked trying her best to keep a civil tongue.

"Is she blond or redhead? I need to know so I can warn her of your lechery." Sango continued as she pushed two shot glasses across the bar.

"Come on! It's nothing like that!" Miroku responded holding his hands up in defense.

"We're just celebrating the end school!" he continued throwing his hands out joyously. Sango rolled her eyes again but Kagome could see that she was fighting hard not smile at him.

"And you must be ... Kagome?" Miroku said turning a sparkling white smile towards Kagome.

"Aaaaa yes ...?" Kagome answered feeling a little confused. Although she and Sango had been friends for a very long time she had not had much of an opportunity during the school year to come visit. She had never met Miroku face to face before and was curious as to how he had guessed her name. As if anticipating her thoughts Miroku continued,

"I've seen your picture in Sango's room ..."

"Excuse me?" Sango snapped.

"I must say you are even more beautiful in person!" Miroku continued ignoring Sango as he lifted Kagome's hand to his lips.

"You lying pervert! You have never seen the inside of my room! Nor will you EVER!" Sango continued as she put both hands on her hips. Kagome laughed and pulled her hand out of Miroku's fingers,

"Thanks but I've heard about you and I think I'll keep my distance." Kagome said smiling politely. Miroku started to say something else to which Sango promptly began arguing but Kagome tuned them out as the hanyou she had seen at the other end of the bar suddenly materialized over Miroku's shoulder. Kagome watched with a mixture of curiosity and anxiousness as he made his way in their direction. He didn't appear to have noticed her yet and Kagome suddenly felt herself wondering if he had seen her before or worse if he had noticed her staring at him! Kagome felt a wave of apprehension well up as he walked right up to Miroku and Sango. She quickly looked down at the bar to avoid making eye contact again as he greeted Sango and gave Miroku a friendly pat on the back. The boys lifted their shot glasses and downed their drink before Miroku turned his attention back to Kagome,

"Where are my manners? InuYasha this is Kagome, Kagome this is my roommate and newly reinstated partner in crime InuYasha!" He said motioning his hand towards each of them in turn. Kagome brought her head up and met InuYasha's intense stare. Their eyes locked for a moment again and Kagome instantly noticed InuYasha's expression lacked the usual openness or curiosity that most people would have when being introduced to a new person. His expression was steady but his body language seemed ever so slightly hesitant. Kagome smiled warmly but realised he must have noticed her before, staring at him from across the room. She only hoped she wasn't blushing from embarrassment.

"Hi ..." InuYasha finally said after a moment.

"Hello." Kagome answered with a friendly wave of her hand.

"Don't listen to anything this guy says! I've got nothing to do with any of his crimes!" InuYasha continued with a smile. Both Sango and Kagome laughed. Then Sango had to move down to help another customer. Miroku followed after her like a puppy dog after a bone leaving InuYasha and Kagome together.

"So you're friends with Sango?" InuYasha asked after a moment of awkward silence. Kagome nodded her head,

"Are you here for school?" InuYasha continued trying to make conversation as he took a seat on one of the bar stools next to Kagome. He couldn't believe he was attempting the small talk ploy, asking obvious question with obvious answers as if by some social obligation. When had he become so utterly disconnected from everyone.

"No, I'm not from here ... I'm just visiting for the weekend." Kagome answered. InuYasha nodded his head but didn't say anything. He could already feel the oppressive loud atmosphere of the room scratching at his nerves. He wanted to go back home where it was quiet but he had to keep a good face for his friends so they would stop worry about him.

"I'm guessing you are also an engineer?" Kagome asked.

"From your tone I'm guessing you've heard a few rumors about us?" InuYasha answered with a smile. He always found the rumours that spread about his "kind" were hilariously over exaggerated. He doubted even Miroku got into half as much trouble or had half as much fun as the stories implied they did.

"Oh I've heard more than a few tales over the years." Kagome said with an amused smile as she turned and raised her eyebrows at InuYasha. InuYasha smiled back and looked up but before he could respond he was once more caught in the warmth of Kagome's eyes. The smiles slowly faded from both their faces as they watched the other curiously as if trying to guess what was going on behind the eyes staring back at them. This time it was Kagome's turn to break the stare first and quickly turned her attention back to her drink. InuYasha quickly turned back to the bar as well.

"Kagome!"

Kagome jumped as Sango suddenly reappeared back across the bar from her.

"What?" Kagome yelped. She blushed a little as she wondered if Sango had seen her staring at InuYasha.

"I just found the cutest guy for you. He's tall, single, and he has a law degree!" Sango announced enthusiastically. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Sango cut her off.

"I'm gonna tell him you want to dance!"

"Sango NO! Sango DON'T do it!" Kagome pleaded but Sango was already headed down the bar again. InuYasha watched as Kagome stared down the bar with a look of dread.

"You don't seem to share Sango's enthusiasm?" InuYasha asked curiously after watching the exchange between the two girls. Kagome's eyes shifted back to InuYasha hesitantly.

"No I most certainly do not!" Kagome answered indignantly before downing the rest of her drink.

"I just wanted to be left alone tonight!" She continued in quieter voice that was barely audible over the loud music and voices.

"You picked a strange place to come to be alone?" InuYasha laughed. Kagome looked up looking somewhat embarrassed he had heard her comment but then glancing up at InuYasha's ears she realised she shouldn't have been surprised.

"It was not my idea!" Kagome added as she glanced back down the bar hoping not to see Sango prancing back towards her.

"Really ... ?" InuYasha asked thinking her story sounded awfully familiar as he glanced over his shoulder to see where Miroku had disappeared to. At that moment he suddenly caught site of his friend standing at a table with three young ladies. All of them slender and long legged with varying lengths of blond hair, at least one of which looked natural. Each one of them looked as if they had been picked from a super model catalogue and each one was looking InuYasha up and down appraisingly as Miroku pointed in his direction. InuYasha's stomach dropped with dread as he quickly looked away again. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Miroku's match making crap tonight.

The live band that was playing in the corner just off the dance floor suddenly shifted gears and began to play a slightly slower more intimate selection. Suddenly an idea came to InuYasha. He quickly glanced over at Kagome who was still wearing an expression of dread as she watched for Sango to reappear.

"Maybe we can help each other out." InuYasha said as he leaned in towards Kagome who gave him a bewildered look.

"I'm getting the strong impression you don't really want to be here anymore then I do tonight ... I think if we work together we can both find a way out of here!" InuYasha said after a moment as a sly look appeared on his face. Kagome stole one last look over InuYasha shoulder just as Sango came marching back towards them.

"What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked uncertainly. InuYasha quickly got to his feet and extended his hand towards her as an invitation to join him,

"Just trust me!" InuYasha said with a hopeful smile. Kagome hesitated for only a second before she grabbed InuYasha's hand and he instantly pulled her away from the bar and out onto the dance floor. Kagome didn't resist as InuYasha twirled her around and pulled her in close for a dance. Kagome looked around uncertainly for a moment before quietly whispering,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make this look convincing!" InuYasha whispered back as he dropped his lips down close to Kagome's ear. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she felt his warm breath tickle her skin.

"Convincing of what?" Kagome whispered nervously sounding more than a little unsure of the situation. InuYasha didn't miss the hint of worry in Kagome's tone and gently moved his hand against her back holding them just close enough to look good for the audience but not so close that they were actually touching.

"We've got to appear '_interested_' in each other!" InuYasha added with a slight tilt of his head. Kagome smiled nervously and stiffened as if she were abouto to pull away from him. She felt InuYasha's hand tighten ever so slightly against her back, as if hoping she would stay but prepared to let her go if she wasn't willing to play along. Kagome looked up searching InuYasha's eyes but she couldn't read him. She couldn't read his aura. She couldn't tell if he was being arrogant and cocky, leading her on like the stories Sango had told her about Miroku and his friends and the games they would play to get girls. Perhaps it was the alcohol slowly starting to hit her but Kagome was feeling uncharacteristically brave and decided to wait and see how things would turn out.

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to look as if she were enjoying herself, which wasn't as difficult as she had thought it would be. Kagome couldn't help but smile as InuYasha tightened his arms around her pulling her in just a little closer as they moved to the rhythm of the music.

As they turned Kagome caught a glimpse of Sango and Miroku standing at the bar watching them. Miroku turned to Sango questioningly as he lifted a finger and pointed in their direction.

"You're idea seems to be working," Kagome pointed out giving her head the slightest of nods towards their friends. Unable to hold back a slight blush Kagome wondered what was going through Sango's mind at that moment.

Kagome was always so caution and careful and unbearably shy when it came to men. She always looked before she leapt, never took a chance. Yet here she was dancing with a man she had met barely fifteen minutes ago.

InuYasha casually glanced towards the bar just in time to see a surprised yet impressed smirk sneak across Miroku's smug face. InuYasha rolled his eyes as he detected the slightest hint of pride there as well.

"I'd wager Miroku's putting bets down as to how this is going to end!" InuYasha commented to Kagome with a disbelieving 'huff'. Kagome laughed to while trying her best not to keep glancing back towards their friends at the bar and appear too suspicious.

"Ten says InuYasha closes this deal and takes her home by the end of the night!" Miroku said looking back over his shoulder at Sango. Sango's eyes shifted from Kagome to Miroku,

"No way, there is not enough alcohol in this bar to get Kagome drunk enough to agree to that!" Sango laughed.

"InuYasha is a master ... any girl he gets in his arms is his! ... I'm pretty sure it's the ears, girls love'em!" Miroku argued sounding almost envious. Sango just shook her head still unconvinced. She knew her friend, under the best of circumstances Kagome would never go home with a guy she'd only just met, and after this past week there was no way in hell even InuYasha could stand a chance of getting her out the door.

"Ok how about a hundred dollars?" Miroku said in a voice as if he was wafting a tempting treat beneath Sango's nose. Sango let out a frustrated sigh,

"You try too hard!" she answered sounding unimpressed.

Miroku thought for a moment,

"Ok how about this ... If InuYasha and Kagome walk out of here together by the end of the night I get to walk you home ... NOTHING else just walk!" Miroku added seeing the look on Sango's face.

"And if they don't?" Sango asked after a moment. Miroku hesitated for a second.

"Then I will never ask you to go out with me ever again!" He answered very seriously. Sango's eyes widened in surprised. She stole another quick glance back towards InuYasha and Kagome who were still dancing very close together.

"You got a deal!" Sango said holding out her hand. Miroku smiled and took her hand giving it a shake.

InuYasha and Kagome continued to dance as the band played on and the song slowly neared its end. Kagome actually found herself enjoying this little game she and InuYasha were playing. But if they were really going turn their friends' heads they were going to have to step it up a notch. Kagome smiled as an idea popped into her head that would really throw Miroku and Sango for a loop.

Kagome bit her lip as a seductive smile spread across her face. She looked up at InuYasha and hoped he wouldn't be too taken back by what she was planning to do next. Slowly Kagome moved her hands up InuYasha's neck. He watched her carefully as she moved closer. InuYasha was pleasantly surprised when Kagome leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. He had told her to try and act convincing but this was more than he had expected. Still it was a nice bonus he was not about to turn down. The kiss was long but simple and it definitely portrayed the message InuYasha had been hoping for. As their lips parted the song finally faded out and InuYasha and Kagome were left starring at each other yet again in silence but this time they shared the same cunning smiles as they looked towards the bar only to see the shocked expressions of Miroku and Sango. Kagome blushed feeling embarrassed but at the same time she couldn't help but laugh as InuYasha took her hand and led her away through the crowd towards the door. Neither Kagome nor InuYasha said a word as they grabbed their coats from the front and walked out of the pub together. They walked a little ways down the street and around the corner before InuYasha finally stopped and looked down at Kagome.

"You're an impressive little actress!" InuYasha said finally as he nodded his head looking impressed.

"You're not bad yourself ... although from the stories I've heard you've probably had plenty of practice!" Kagome laughed as she gave InuYasha a knowing look.

"I swear I had no ulterior motive other then getting us both out of there!" InuYasha laughed as he raised his hand in the air and took a step backwards. Kagome continued to give InuYasha a skeptical look.

"As a show of good faith, I will say good night and let you be on your way." InuYasha added as he bowed respectively before turning and heading off in the direction of the transit station.

Kagome watched curiously as InuYasha walked away from her. There was something about him that was closed off and cold that almost reminded her a little of how she was feeling, except in InuYasha's case the feeling was a much deeper part of him as if it had been there for much longer and now almost seemed to have become a permanent part of him. Even though Kagome barely knew him she was already getting the impression he was not the person most people believed he was.

Finally Kagome turned towards Sango's home, ready to spend the rest of the night alone in the quiet of the empty apartment watching a movie. Then it occurred to Kagome that she had no way of getting into Sango's apartment. She had never intended on leaving without Sango and therefore had no key of her own.

InuYasha got about two dozen steps before he heard Kagome's voice pipe up from behind him,

"Um ... InuYasha ..."

InuYasha stopped and turned curiously to see Kagome standing where he had left her with her arms wrapped around herself as if she were cold.

"Um ... I realise I don't know you and you don't know me, and I don't want to impose but ... well I don't have a key to Sango's apartment and it's pretty cold out here!" Kagome said sounding somewhat hopeful that InuYasha might take pity on her and help her out. InuYasha just smiled and laughed.

"Um ... I guess you can come home with me and I can take you home later when Sango's done her shift."

"Thank you." Kagome answered as she started walking towards InuYasha.

"I'm warning you though, I don't have much at the house in the way of food or drink or anything really I can offer in the name of hospitality." InuYasha added.

"That's ok ... I'm just looking for some place warm!" Kagome answered.

Five minutes later they found themselves standing at an empty subway station waiting for the train. Neither of them had said much of anything since they had left the pub and the cold stillness between them was starting to become unbearably awkward. Kagome was starting to regret asking to come with InuYasha, standing in the cold alone outside Sango's apartment was actually starting to seem like a better idea then following a guy she didn't know home. She couldn't believe she had felt more comfortable pressed up against InuYasha and dancing in front of her friends then she did now standing fifteen feet apart. Unable to take it anymore Kagome broke the silence.

"So why were you so eager to get out of there tonight?" Kagome finally asked. InuYasha looked up almost surprised at the question. Kagome stared at him expectantly.

"I just wasn't in the mood for crowds tonight." InuYasha answered simply and the conversation died again. After a moment InuYasha looked up and saw the uncomfortable look on Kagome's face and felt a little guilty he wasn't being more personable. Talking had never been a strong suit of his.

"How did Sango convince you to come out tonight if you weren't in the mood for partying?" InuYasha asked, finally returning the question. Kagome looked up at InuYasha not sure how to answer.

"I ... I had a bad week. I came up to visit with Sango and drown my troubles in ice cream! Unfortunately Sango got it in her head that the solution to my problem was a night on the town being hit on by drunken shallow two timing jerks who wouldn't have even noticed me if Sango hadn't pointed them in my direction in the first place." Kagome ranted. Then she noticed InuYasha's surprised expression and blushed,

"I didn't mean you ... sorry that sounded ... I mean ..." Kagome suddenly said waving her hands in front of herself and feeling more than a little embarrassed. InuYasha laughed loudly,

"Don't worry I knew you couldn't have meant me." InuYasha answered smugly.

"Oh really?" Kagome answered feeling surprised by his vain attitude. From the stories she had heard, the description might not have been far off on any other night.

"Of course not ... I hadn't had near enough alcohol to be drunk yet!" InuYasha answer trying not to laugh. Kagome just rolled her eyes realising InuYasha was just teasing her.

Kagome felt the cold air seeping through her jacket and shivered as she pulled her arms closer around herself. InuYasha couldn't help but notice and quickly slipped off his own jacket and walked towards Kagome,

"Here put this on before you freeze to death."

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Kagome asked.

"No I've got pretty thick skin. The cold doesn't really bother me much." InuYasha answered as he took the liberty of draping the jacket over Kagome's shoulders before moving away again.

"I guess that comes from being a hanyou huh?" Kagome asked tentatively. InuYasha spun on the spot giving Kagome a confused look. Kagome slowly moved a few steps closer to InuYasha,

"I can see your aura ... it's pretty obvious to me you're a hanyou. Although with your power I'm not surprised you pass yourself off as a demon." Kagome said coming to a stop. InuYasha continued to gap at Kagome in surprise.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Kagome continued.

"It's not that ... I just ... I can't believe you figured that out so easily. Most people it would take years to figure it out if I didn't tell them I'm not a full demon."

"Like I said I can see your aura." Kagome answered. InuYasha's expression slowly changed from one of surprise to being impressed.

"You're aura also makes me think there is something more going on then you just not being in the mood for crowds tonight." Kagome asked. InuYasha's expression quickly became cold and closed off again and he turned away from Kagome. She had suspected he may not want to talk about his problems, especially to a complete stranger, but she was amazed by how quickly he shut down almost as if it were second nature to him. Kagome wasn't sure why she was feeling so brave tonight but she was determined to figure InuYasha out. There was just something about him that stirred her curiosity.

"This train is taking forever!" InuYasha complained as he abruptly changed the subject.

Thankfully the train showed up shortly thereafter and twenty minutes later InuYasha and Kagome arrived in front of InuYasha's house. Kagome followed InuYasha up the front walkway to the door and waited for him to pull out his keys. Instead he walked straight into the house.

"You don't lock your door?" Kagome asked. InuYasha smirked at Kagome comment,

"We've got Kouga who's a wolf demon, Miroku who has some surprising powers of his own, and myself all living under the same roof. If anyone were to step foot in this house who wasn't supposed to be here, we'd know in a second and they'd be tracked down pretty damned quick!" InuYasha answered as he kicked off his shoes before offering to take his jacket from Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome quickly made her way out of the cold hallway and into the dimly lit living room. She wasn't really sure what to expect as this was a house of three guys including a demon and a half demon, but what she found was definitely not what she had been picturing.

To one side of the room sat a very large L shaped couch that hugged the wall and wrapped around the corner. Its style was a little dated and the corners were a little worn but it seemed generally well kept. The couch sat directly across from a large but slightly older model flat screen TV sitting on a large antique chest with cupboards on the front. Between them was a rickety looking square shaped coffee table with a rung missing between two of the legs. A long book case and movie posters filled much of the remaining wall space except nearest the hallway where a large aquarium with a few multi coloured fish in it bubbled quietly and provided a soft glow for the room. It was not the old and second hand furniture that surprised Kagome but how neat and tidy everything seemed to be. Books were neatly put away on shelves, there was no garbage or old dishes lying about, even the floors seemed to have been recently vacuumed.

"Wow!" Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"What?" InuYasha asked as he turned on the light so they could see better. Kagome hadn't intended for InuYasha to hear but looking up at his ears she had to remind herself again that unless she kept her comments in her head they were not likely to be kept to herself.

"I'm just surprised that's all." Kagome laughed as she blushed slightly.

"By what?" InuYasha asked as he watched Kagome take in the room.

"I just ... wasn't expecting it to be so neat and clean ..." Kagome answered honestly hoping not to offend him.

"Ah ..." InuYasha answered with a knowing laugh.

"We always sweep the old pizza boxes and dirty clothes out the back door if we think we're going to be bringing home a girl!" InuYasha answered keeping a straight face. Kagome's eyes couldn't help but dart towards the patio door that was just visible around the corner to her right. InuYasha let out a hearty laugh as he watched Kagome,

"To be honest it's mostly Miroku. He's actually a horribly annoying perfectionist and a neat freak. Drives Kouga up the walls!" InuYasha admitted before heading into the kitchen. Kagome slowly followed after InuYasha. She couldn't decide which of his stories was more believable and stole another quick look towards the back door before darting into the kitchen after her host.

The kitchen was as clean and spotless as the living room. There were no dirty dishes on the stove or cluttering the counter tops and every surface seemed to shine.

"Sorry I don't have much in the pantry at the moment but I can offer you some popcorn ... or hot chocolate ...?" InuYasha asked as he pulled a red and yellow tin from one of the cupboards.

"I'll stick to the hot chocolate thanks ... although I'd take some marshmallows if you've got some?"

"I just might ..." InuYasha answered and he delved back into the cupboards.

"So how long have you, Miroku and Kouga all known each other?" Kagome asked attempting to start up a conversation again.

"God ... since medieval times it seems like."

"Come on seriously! You guys seem like a bit of a mismatched group with a demon, a human and a hanyou all under the same roof!" Kagome laughed as she leaned back against the kitchen table.

"I am being serious ... We've just always known each other." InuYasha almost laughed as he poured milk into two mugs and put them into the microwave before continuing,

"Miroku and I grew up together in the same neighbourhood. Neither of us really had anywhere we belonged so we made our own way in the world. And Kouga just ... well to be honest he pissed me off a few too many times, we kicked each other's asses and then we were best friends! It's really that simple!" InuYasha answered.

"Now that is a story I can believe!" Kagome said shaking her head in amusement. InuYasha laughed,

"I can't decide whether your opinion of us should be improving or getting worse!" InuYasha said as he grabbed the steaming mugs from the microwave.

"Probably improving ..." Kagome admitted without really thinking as she gazed at InuYasha's back as he busied himself with the drinks. She watched as he took the mugs from the microwave and carefully measured out chocolate mix before adding it to each mug and stirred.

"My guess is from the stories Sango's told you it couldn't really get much worse?" InuYasha said raising his eyebrows at Kagome as he looked over his shoulder at her. Kagome bowed her head a little sheepishly.

"Sango ... and just about everyone else, has always made you guys out to be such ... well ..."

"Lechers?" InuYasha offered.

"I was going for seductive immature weasels ... but I was trying to be nice." Kagome finished with an amused grin.

"Ouch ..." InuYasha answered sarcastically.

"Well hopefully I've brightened your outlook a little bit with my chivalry tonight." InuYasha said as he handed Kagome her mug of hot chocolate and came to lean against the table next to her.

"Yup ... you've definitely moved up to lecher ..." Kagome answered as she took a casual sip of her drink.

"What?" InuYasha snapped. His expression was one of disbelief and amusement.

"I haven't done anything lecherous all night!" he protested staring down at Kagome who continued to sip her drink.

"I don't know, the way you whisked me out onto that dance floor seemed oddly practiced..." Kagome answered.

"Oh really ... well that kiss wasn't exactly my idea!" InuYasha shot back with a smile. Kagome nearly choked on her hot chocolate. She quickly turned away blushing, she'd forgotten about the kiss. It took Kagome a moment to recover before she cautiously turned back towards InuYasha hoping he would leave the game at that and move on to another topic but he was still staring at her expectantly.

"You told me to make it convincing!" Kagome snapped,

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining at the time!" she continued as she lifted her hot chocolate to her lips again. InuYasha just smiled but didn't say anything more as he brought his own mug back up to his lips. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen back into the living room. She quickly moved towards the bookcase and began perusing the collections of books and movies. She heard InuYasha come in to the room and move to sit down on the couch. He didn't say a word but Kagome could feel his eyes staring at her with that smug expression that seemed to suit him so well.

As Kagome continued to ignore him she moved along the book case until she stumbled across something interesting. At the end of a shelf sat a wooden picture frame holding a photo of two people. What struck Kagome as odd was the frame and glass were covered in a liberal layer of dust as if no one had touched it for some time. Considering the spotless nature of the rest of the shelf and the rest of the room Kagome thought this seemed very strange. Cautiously she reached for the picture and gently turned it so she could better see the occupants. As the light illuminated the photo she realized it was InuYasha and he was sitting with a woman. The woman was beautiful with pale skin, dark eyes and long black hair that hung perfectly straight down to the ground she was sitting on. In the photo InuYasha was sitting on the grass, the woman was sitting in front of him and he had his arms around her in a loving embrace. They looked happy as they smiled together for the camera. Kagome stole a look over her shoulder but InuYasha seemed to have become distracted by a magazine he'd pulled from somewhere.

"Who is this?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. InuYasha looked around unsure of what she was talking about. Kagome hesitated and then quickly grabbed the frame from the bookcase and turned it towards InuYasha. InuYasha's face became unreadable but his aura told Kagome more than his expression ever could. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched the clashing energy around him suddenly settle slightly. It was more subdued now but focused. Clearly this woman meant a great deal to InuYasha.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kagome persisted trying to keep her voice casual and not sound too intrusive. InuYasha stared at the picture for a moment longer before answering,

"She was." and then turned back to his magazine. Kagome looked at the picture again before placing it back on the shelf exactly where it had been. Slowly she made her way to the couch and sat down at the opposite end from InuYasha. He seemed to have completely shut down now and wouldn't even look at her. Kagome realised this was more sensitive then she had first thought and she couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't maybe going through the same thing she was.

"Did she leave you?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked up but didn't say anything.

"Did she cheat on you?" Kagome continued. This time InuYasha's eyes narrowed,

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked back towards the picture frame,

"No one has touched that frame in a long time ...you guys even dust around it! Clearly everyone in the house knows there is something about it that bothers you and yet you still leave it up. Even when I asked you about it just now, your aura changed dramatically." Kagome answered. InuYasha watched Kagome carefully; there was more to her then she let on.

"I'm guessing from your immediate assumption that I was cheated on that you've gone through something similar ... and if I were to wager a guess I'd say it was fairly recently?" InuYasha asked. It was Kagome's turn to avoid his eyes now. Apparently she was more transparent then she realised.

InuYasha let out a deep sigh, he could see he had made Kagome feel uncomfortable which made him feel a little guilty even if she had pried into his private life first.

"Kagome why were you here visiting Sango this weekend?" InuYasha asked as he sat up and tossed his magazine onto the coffee table.

"Never mind I'm sorry I said anything." Kagome said dismissing him and getting up to take her empty mug to the kitchen. InuYasha hesitated a moment before following after her.

"Let me guess ... You thought he was the love of your life ... you trusted him ... then you found him sleeping with his ex!" InuYasha asked not evening trying to sound sensitive. Kagome spun around and slammed her mug down on the kitchen table angrily. She looked up and met InuYasha's eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night but this time his gaze was stern and he seemed to be staring straight through her. After a moment Kagome looked down feeling ashamed. She had no right to be mad at InuYasha. It occurred to Kagome that venting about her frustrations would probably feel good, and who better to hear them then some stranger she would probably never see again. He could judge her all he wanted and she couldn't care less because she didn't care what he thought of her.

"I did think he was the love of my life. I went to high school with him and every week he would ask me out. I never said yes because I thought there was no way someone like him could really be interested in someone like me. I never went out with any guys because I was always too afraid of getting hurt ... Then we graduated and I found out he was going to the same university I was. Even there he continued to be persistent. Every girl seemed to want to go out with him and there I was turning him down at every turn. My friends thought I was crazy and finally in my second year I said yes. He was charming and polite and he doted on me every chance he had. I thought he was perfect, I thought how could I be so lucky? He never even insisted that we had to ... you know... We dated for over a year before I slept with him. If only I'd had a clue maybe I would have figured out he was banging every other girl in the mean time."

"How did you catch him?" InuYasha asked with almost a hint of amusement mingled with anticipation. He hated men that lied and cheated. He enjoyed hearing them get caught at their own game.

"A couple days ago I was studying in the library and the power went out so I had to leave. Needless to say I was home far earlier than expected and I found him in bed with my roommate!" Kagome continued angrily.

"I should have known! It was too good to be true ... I was just a conquest to him. Someone he could brag about to his friends!" she added.

"You almost make it sound like you deserved to be cheated on ...?" InuYasha said.

"Maybe I did ... I was too naive ... thought I could live in a fairytale ... but life never turns out that way does it?"

"No, it rarely does ... doesn't mean you deserved that though. That guy just sounds like a manipulative jerk!"

"Yup ... and I couldn't tell at all. How am I supposed to trust anyone again without having that constant doubt in the back of my mind that they aren't who they appear to be? That fear of getting hurt again?" Kagome answered. InuYasha didn't have an answer for that one, he was fairly certain he was not the ideal person to be giving advice in these matters. Neither of them said anything for a few moments before Kagome spoke again.

"So ... I told you my story ..." she said. InuYasha looked at her questioningly.

"Are you going to tell me yours?"

"What story?" InuYasha asked trying to play dumb.

"The reason behind why you didn't want to be out tonight? The reason you close yourself off to others the second they get even the slightest bit personal? The reason that picture is sitting covered in dust on the bookcase?" Kagome asked. InuYasha bowed his head hesitant to speak. He never talked about her to anyone, not even Miroku. It had been a long time but talking about it made the memories seem fresh and all the more painful as if it had only happened yesterday. InuYasha slowly raised his head again and looked at Kagome, there was something about her that just made him feel like he could trust her.

"Her name was Kikyou ..." InuYasha began quietly.

"And she never cheated on me! ... It's pretty hard to cheat on someone with a nose like mine!" he continued, wanting to make that very clear from the start.

"She was amazing. She rescued me from a life that probably would have landed me in jail or more likely the morgue some day! I never figured out what exactly she saw in me but she never gave up on me no matter what. I'm sure anyone else would have! She was the first girl I ever loved and she meant more to me than anything in the world."

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked quietly.

"We were out partying and celebrating the end of exams. I was supposed to be the designated driver that night for us but she said she wasn't in the mood for drinking, she said I should let loose and have some fun. I wasn't going to because I didn't think it was fair to her but things got carried away and I ended up having a lot to drink that night ... even by my standards! It was getting pretty early in the morning and Kikyou wanted to head home so she piled me into the car and we headed home. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was upside down and the car was in pieces across the highway. I literally closed my eyes one second and when I opened them the next second she was gone ... I found out later that a drunk driver crossed the centre line and clipped the front driver side corner."

Kagome felt a horrible feeling sink into her stomach as she listened to the story. "I'm sorry ... I didn't realise ..." Kagome trailed off unsure of what she should say. It had never crossed her mind that the feelings she was getting from InuYasha were not because of a betrayal but because of a tragedy he had experienced and the resulting guilt he felt.

"It's ok ... it happened quite a while ago now ... it's just taking me a while to start picking up the pieces again." InuYasha answered quietly.

"And besides after what just happened to you I can see how you'd jumped to conclusions." He continued.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for what happened? It was an accident!" Kagome said.

"I was supposed to be driving. The driver's side was crushed but I was fine. If I had been driving and she had been in the passenger seat she could have lived."

"You don't know that for sure InuYasha ... you're part demon ... she was only human, she may not have survived anyways!" Kagome said moving closer to him.

"It was a tragic accident. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to dwell on this for the rest of your life. You said '_she saved you'_, I can only assume a person like that would want you to forgive yourself and go on with your life?" Kagome asked. InuYasha raised his head up but didn't directly look at Kagome,

"It's like you said ... It's the thought of having everything and then having it all ripped away. _'That fear of getting hurt again'_ ... it just seems easier to not have anything in the first place." InuYasha answered. They sat quietly for a moment until InuYasha finally stepped away and moved to put his empty mug in the sink.

"It sort of makes you wonder if these people who can just let loose and don't care might have the right idea after all ... I mean I spent years being cautious and waiting for the right guy to come along and prove himself ... and look what it got me! ... and you ... you lost the love of your life to a horrible accident." Kagome said after a moment. InuYasha turned back,

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked. Kagome hesitated a moment unsure if she should speak her mind but she was feeling angry and it fueled her to continued.

"The one night stand. Hook up with someone for a night ... no names ... no commitments ... just some good old fun and thanks for the ride! ..."

"The pleasure without the pain?" InuYasha asked watching her carefully. Kagome nodded her head.

"Nothing to lose ..." Kagome added.

"It's rarely that simple ..." InuYasha continued in almost a cautioning tone.

"If there is a good mutual understanding between both parties why can't it be? People seem to do it all the time. They joke about it, they don't care! It may even be better than being with someone you love ... or think you love ... There's no expectations, you wouldn't feel pressured like you need to impress the person or please them. You could focus on what you want to gain with no guilt or regret for the other person the next morning if it wasn't 'perfect'."

"I can't picture you being that kind of girl!" InuYasha said doubtfully. Kagome smiled and let out a disappointed laugh dropping her gaze downwards,

"You're right ... I'm too scared ... but I'm starting to wish I could be. I wish I knew what it felt like to just ... just not care!"

"Really?"

Kagome jumped, her head shot up only to find InuYasha was now standing directly in front of her. She hadn't even heard him move and yet he had crossed the kitchen and was now staring down at her. Kagome's breath caught in her chest as she suddenly felt InuYasha's hands come to rest on her sides. Kagome found herself locked in his gaze once more as she felt his hands gently slide up her body. Kagome flinched away from InuYasha instinctively, in her mind she was screaming, wondering what he was thinking but on the outside she was frozen unable to even let out a single sound.

"You'd really want this?" InuYasha persisted. He roughly pushed his upper leg between Kagome's knees prying her legs apart and pulled their bodies together.

"To get this close to someone you don't know? A stranger who wouldn't be there in the morning? A stranger who wouldn't care how they made you feel or ever even give you a second thought?" InuYasha growled in a deep husky voice which made Kagome shrink away from him. Kagome's hands suddenly shot to InuYasha's wrists to push him away but she hesitated.

"One word is all you need and I'll back off!" InuYasha whispered against her skin as he bowed his head and ran his nose along the smooth skin of her neck moving up towards her ear. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to yell "stop" but she couldn't. He was trying to scare her into not wanting this but the truth was she wasn't sure she didn't. All she could think about was the bastard who had ripped her heart out. Manipulated her and humiliated her. This could be her chance to let go and not care about what she was doing. This was her chance to feel the 'pleasure without the pain' as InuYasha had put it. InuYasha was undeniably attractive and his obscure and less than straight road through life for some reason had peeked Kagome's curiosity. If she was going to throw everything down, risking her pride and her dignity, then it should at least be with a man she found interesting. A strange shiver ran down Kagome's spine as she felt InuYasha's hands begin to move again, running smoothly over her sides.

InuYasha didn't know what had possessed him to do it but he had suddenly found himself practically on top of Kagome. He was waiting for her to tell him to stop, to push him away and yell at him angrily but she wasn't. InuYasha started to feel nervous as he felt Kagome's hands slowly relax around his wrists and tentatively move up his arms. This was not what he had expected to happen. But something else he hadn't expected was happening to. As he ran his nose along her shoulder he breathed deep. Kagome's scent flooded his nose. It was a sweet innocent smell with a hint of something much richer just below the surface tempting him onwards. The more he breathed in that scent the more he wanted it. Soon it was like a fire burning through him. InuYasha was starting to lose sight of reason as he moved his hands lower. He hooked his fingers around Kagome's thighs and pulled her further up onto the table which skidded back across the floor a couple inches and hit the wall.

"CRASH"

InuYasha and Kagome both jumped, their eyes flew open as the sound of ceramic smashing against the floor brought them both back to reality. Kagome lay with her back against the wooden table holding her breath. InuYasha panted as he tried to regain his composure. He starred down into Kagome's deep brown eyes and just like at the pub when he had first spotted her across the bar, he was consumed once more in their depths. They starred at each other for a good minute before InuYasha finally straightened up and backed away. Without a word he walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome let out a long shaky breath unable to believe what had just happened. She had been completely prepared to let it go all the way. The idea both terrified her and excited her. Getting to her feet she looked around the kitchen and noticed her empty mug in pieces on the floor. It must have been knocked over when InuYasha had hit the table.

InuYasha sat quietly on the couch in the living room with his head back and his eyes closed. A few moments later he heard Kagome's footsteps approaching from the kitchen and come to a stop next to the couch. He didn't open his eyes or make any kind of acknowledgment towards her as he felt Kagome take a seat on the cushions at the opposite end.

Kagome watched InuYasha carefully waiting for him to make the first move. InuYasha could feel Kagome watching him and he was suddenly finding it harder and harder not to smile. Finally he could no longer hold back and a small disbelieving grin appeared on his face as he slowly brought his head up and opened his eyes meeting Kagome's curious gaze.

"I'm ... sorry for what just happened ..." InuYasha said looking away feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I got a little carried away ..." he added.

"Yeah ... it's ok" Kagome answered quietly.

"No I shouldn't have done that ... I don't even know why I ..." InuYasha replied with a bewildered look on his face as he shook his head. He groaned in frustration almost laughing as he thought about how crazy his behaviour had been.

"I think you were trying to prove a point ..." Kagome answered for him. InuYasha looked up at Kagome. Her voice was eerily calm as she spoke.

"You know ..." Kagome began again,

"I never asked you to stop."

InuYasha let out another disbelieving laugh and leaned forwards so his elbows rested on his knees,

"You were supposed to say stop ... you should have said stop." He answered. Kagome thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"I wanted to ... I almost did ... but I don't know what happen ..." Kagome answered. A moment of silence passed before Kagome slowly brought her legs up and crawled down the couch towards InuYasha. InuYasha watched apprehensively as Kagome came up next to him and carefully took his hands in hers and gently pushed him back against the couch before moving her legs so she was sitting on his knees.

"Kagome ... what are you ...?" InuYasha started to ask, his voice sounding cautious.

"One word is all you need and I'll back off!" Kagome said with a casual smile making InuYasha laugh nervously. Kagome sat watching ... thinking. She observed his face, each handsome feature as he starred back at her uncertainly. She watched his eyes, once more admiring the way they seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. Finally she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against InuYasha's. The kiss was hesitant at first but slowly became warm and tender. Despite his initial instinct to stop what was happening before it got out of hand, InuYasha just tightened his grip around Kagome's hands restraining himself as her tempting scent met his nose once more. Finally Kagome slowly pulled back from the kiss. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could hear InuYasha breathe deep as he waited for her and the quiet squeak of the old couch springs as he shifted uneasily beneath her. She could still feel the strange feeling from the kitchen lingering. It was a bizarre concoction of fear and exhilaration. Normally she would be running for the hills right now but tonight was different. In that moment of quiet contemplation she came to a decision. Opening her eyes she took a deep breath,

"No names ... no expectations ... no commitment ... no tomorrow ... just tonight." Kagome said opening her eyes again and leaning back a little ways. InuYasha noted that she refused to look in the eye as spoke.

"Does that work for you?" she continued sounding far more scared than she wanted to.

"Why ... ?" InuYasha asked in a soft voice trying not to sound harsh or judgmental in any way. Kagome thought for a moment,

"I need to know that I don't need '_him_'"

InuYasha watched Kagome very carefully as he listened to each word she spoke. He didn't know if he could go along with this idea. Despite Kagome's ideas of him one night stands were not his thing, but there was just something about her, something that seemed to have gotten in under his skin. The last embers of a feeling he had almost forgotten, that he'd long thought died out inside of him suddenly seemed to have had the smallest trace of life breathed back into them by this girl. That tiny spark of warmth igniting his soul was enough for him to already feel the yearning for more.

"There's just one thing I have to know..." InuYasha said sounding hesitant again.

"What?" Kagome asked. This time her eyes shot up to meet his. InuYasha couldn't tell whether it was apprehension or anticipation, or maybe both, but her eyes were practically glowing as she watched, waiting for him to continue.

"I hope you won't be offended by this but I have to make sure ... this isn't alcohol talking is it? I mean at the bar you did have a few drinks ..." InuYasha asked nervously.

"Does it really matter?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"Yeah it does. Whatever this is ... I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." InuYasha stated very seriously. Kagome smiled again,

"You really are a good guy InuYasha ... I swear I am not drunk … all be it the alcohol may have made me slightly braver then normal earlier, I assure you I am of sound mind and my judgement is not compromised in anyway. I may wonder what the hell I was thinking tomorrow but I'm prepared to deal with that when it comes!"

InuYasha continued to watch Kagome closely. His sensitive nose could still pick up a hint of alcohol from her breath but she seemed to be in control of herself and perfectly coherent. Normally InuYasha was good at controlling his feelings and keeping himself in check but tonight something about this girl was proving to be stronger than his will. Finally InuYasha let out a long breath and smiled a sly smile,

"Well, then I guess there is only one problem with your proposal ..." he said finally.

"What's that?"

"I already know your name ..." he answered. Kagome laughed.

"Alright ... no last names then ..." Kagome offered lifting her eyebrows questioningly. InuYasha smirked as he let out a quiet laugh,

"... Ok ..." he answered.


End file.
